danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Type
Type is a characteristic of weapons in Stick Ranger. It determines the element of the weapon. When the mouse rolls over the weapon, the type of the weapon is revealed, along with other features of the type shown, for example, "20% Slow", meaning it slows down the enemy by 20%. Types This is a list of all types, as well as the characteristics of each type. Physical The Physical type is the most common type. It is mostly used in starting weapons, and usually weapons of this type do not have special features, and do not use MP. There are some exceptions to this rule (e.g. the Needle Glove and the Needle Knuckle, or some of the Whips). Thunder The Thunder type weapons have a special attack - usually a bolt of thunder. In some cases, there may be multiple bolts of thunder. Thunder weapons have a wide range of damage, usually having a minimum attack of 1. This type is shown on the weapon by the colour yellow. Fire The Fire type weapons have fire attacks. Fire is able to penetrate through enemies, constantly damages enemies in contact with it, and usually lingers on the ground for a while after landing. This type is shown on the weapon by the colour red. Explosion is not a different type of damage. Note: Fire weapons are generally effective against non-moving species (such as Trees or Mushrooms) but are nearly useless against flying or swimming enemies (such as Bats or Fish). They are also ineffective against species which move very fast like Snakes or Wheels unless using the bait strategy. Ice the Ice type weapons have ice attacks, which slows down an enemy. This type is shown on the weapon by the colour blue. Poison The type Poison weapons use a special attack to poison the enemy. For every frame that the enemy is kept under poison, it will receive damage as stated on the elemental AT of the weapon, however the damage value is not shown in the game screen. In other words, poison steadily decreases the health of the enemy for a set period of time. However, poison doesn't stack. This type is shown on weapons by the colour green or on later weapons by the colour purple. Note: Some enemies are not affected by poison damage, for instance mushrooms and the three yellow fishes in the Cavern stages. Freeze The type Freeze was introduced in V2.5 BETA. It completely deactivates an enemy for some time. Deactivated enemies cannot move or attack, and are shown on the weapon by the colour blue (but of a lighter shade than Ice). Note: Most Bosses suffer only reduced effects from freeze. Fun Facts * If you Poison an Enemy and then Freeze or Slow it, it will turn blue. But if you first Freeze or slow, it won't turn green. So you will see blue above green. * Magicians never require MP for weapon effects (Frost, Ice, Fire, Thunder). * Fire won't stop burning under water. * Fire won't melt Ice or Frost. * Physical is the only Weapon type without special, restricted Compo items. There are some compo items which increase physical damage but those can be combined with weapons of every type and they might have other combination restrictions, for instance to certain weapon classes. List of weapons and compo items by type The only compo items, which have a certain type are jewels. List of enemies with resistances by Type Resistance to Physical attacks Resistance to Thunder Resistance to Fire Resistance to Ice Resistance to Poison Note: Enemies with a resistance to Poison are completely immune to poison (which basically means that Poison length is eliminated). That means that for the Double Poison 2 (Arrow) the initial damage of the arrows itself is treated as physical damage, but the Bonus AT doesn't count at all! The only exceptions to this are the White Roundhead Tree and the Grey Box Wheel, for which the Poison length is halved. Resistance to Freeze Note: When enemies are resistant to Freeze, it means that the Freeze effect on those enemies is only 20% the length List of enemies with weaknesses by Type Category:Stick Ranger stats